


brash

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Drugs, Eska is random_ag's, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era, Narcolepsy, Overdose, Pills, Tip is from another series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: He really should have counted those pills before shoving them in his mouth.





	brash

Willy groaned and put the pillow against his head harder, trying to sooth the pain, succeeding in only making it spread. His cell buzzed again, making him wince and curl up tighter. His head pounded. Not in a dull, deal with it headache kind of way, but the sharp, don't move or it'll break you kind of way. He hated it. It made him feel different to his normal preferences and values. For instance, normally he loved spending time with his brother and Shawn and Eska, and all the wonderful people at the studio, but when a migraine hit him, he honestly could tell them to go fuck themselves. Usually, he tried to be as courteous as possible, but today, he was snappish and lashing out. Airgead, the puppy Eska had given him out of the blue the day before, whimpered empathetically, curling up by his chest. He pressed his face to Airgead's chest. Like owner, the dog had already infused with a smell, however, unlike Willy's ever present lavender, Airgead smelled of mint. Willy's head continued to throb. All he wanted to do was sleep. Even, excuse his curtness, death seemed unappealing in comparison to just closing his eyes and falling asleep. He forced himself up, feeling the blood rush in his skull. He gripped some of his hair as he stumbled to the bathroom, pulling open the medicine cabinet, squinting through his pain to find the sleeping pills, grabbing the canister and bringing it to his bedside. He hadn't had any since before his basic training days, and he really should have thought of the consequences of taking them now. He poured some into his hand, putting the bottle on his bedside, it rolling off and clattering to the floor. He closed his eyes as another wave of nausea crossed over him from the slight noise. He was breathing hard when he opened his eyes. He saw three pills in his hand (weren't there more before?) and popped them in his mouth. He felt the drowsiness kick in instantly through his pain, and his lips twitched into a smile as he flopped back onto the bed, not bothering to cover himself with the sheets, legs hanging off the side, he was too damn exhausted. Airgead curled up beside him. And he fell asleep, and at the last moment panicked even as he lost consciousness. There were three major problems:

There had been seventeen pills.

He put back none.

He was a narcoleptic with memory lapses.

All of those added up to the fact he overdosed and could do nothing about it.

The worst part was that they were all going to think he did it on purpose.

*****

Wally came back with a bundle of groceries. Shawn helped him carry some in, followed by Sammy and Thomas. Sammy was gushing over a performance he had seen the day before, Thomas gladly listening. Airgead rushed into the room, instantly jumping on Wally, nipping the bottom of his jeans, whining and trying to drag him to another room.

"Hey, hey," Wally chuckled, patting the pup's head. "Just a sec, air head."

"Airgead!" Shawn indignantly corrected. "Say it right, you air head!"

"Aw, shush, you lace curtain!" Wally insulted in Boston. Shawn looked confused, as did the other's. Airgead howled, headbumping Wally's ankle. "Okay, okay, I'm coming. Sheesh. Demanding, aren't ya?"

Airgead lead him to Willy's room, jumping on the bed and nudging his master's face with a whine. Wally sighed.

"He's just takin' a nap, is all," he reasoned, reaching for Airgead. The puppy yipped, leaping away and running under the bed. Wally made an agitated noise, getting down to get him out from there. "C'mon, Airy, you can't stay down he..." his hand brushed the pill bottle. Pills were scattered all over the floor. He looked closer at his brother. His chest was rising and falling irregularly. He grabbed his brother's hand. Inflamed and hot, pulsing way too fast for someone to be just sleeping. Wally's eyes widened; "holy shit... dammit! Wake up, Wilbur, you dunce! Someone, quick! Call an ambulance!"

"What happened?" Shawn demanded, running in, cell phone out, emergency number punched in already. His jaw dropped, and he turned to speak into the receiver. "Overdose! Uh, he's twenty two... what type of pills are those? Benzedrine Sulfate... for narcolepsy and depression... I don't know! I wasn't at home, or this wouldn't have happened!"

He was yelling now, on the verge of breaking down. Thomas snatched the phone away.

"Excuse me, but we need an ambulance," he rumbled authoritatively. "We do not know when the overdose occurred, and we don't want this to turn fatal. No, he's his..." he looked to Shawn for permission. Shawn nodded. "boyfriend. Yes, he has a brother, and yes, he's here, but he's panicking over his twin! Now, can you please send someone? Thank you."

"He'll be fine," Sammy assured Wally, who appeared to be in a shock. "At least, I'm pretty sure he'll be fine."

"I know," he replied sullenly, gripping the orange bottle. "I'm... kind of... mad, y-ya know? Heh, he promised he'd talk about doin' stuff like this if he wanted to... and he said he wouldn't just jump on it... ya get me?"

"Yeah," Shawn breathed, gazing out the window. He stirred out of his thoughts, pulling out his phone to contact Eska. As much as he wasn't the most comfortable around the guy, he still was Willy's best friend. "But we don't know the whole story. He is a narcoleptic, after all. I want to give him the benefit of the doubt and say this was an accident."

"I agree with Shawn," Thomas muttered. He wrapped an arm around Wally. "Also, Willy is scarily more... planning. If this was on purpose, he never would have left the pills out. He wouldn't have been sloppy about it."

The ambulance arrived. Willy was taken on, Wally going with him and without any objections. Wally held his brother's hand. Willy's fingers tightened around his. He prayed it was an accident.

*****

The room was bright and unnatural, and made Eska recall bad times. Willy looked defiant and soft compared to the hard synthetic around him. Eska calmed when he saw his friend, going over to his bedside to loom over him. Wally dozed in the chair. Willy flinched, as though trying to wake up. A smile touched Eska's non-visible lips. He nuzzled Willy's head, inhaling lavender. His heart twinged, scars crisscrossed on his best friend's arms coming into view as he shifted. Shawn quietly entered, acknowledging Eska with a nod and sitting on the edge of the bed. Silence for a few minutes, until a gasp, Willy shooting up, waking Wally with a jerk.

"I didn't mean to, I swear!" he shouted, the first thing that came out of his mouth. "I'm sorry, I just wanted three! I didn't mean to take seventeen!"

"Well, there's that answered," a young doctor joked, coming in with a clipboard. "I'm Dr. Gratuity Shannor, trauma specialist. And, Mr. Wilbur Franks, since you're up, I'm pleased to tell you that you can go out of here tomorrow. Not today, since it's too late for us to let you out. Also, visiting hours are over, sorry. Only one can stay overnight."

"Um..." Wally hesitated. "Shawn or Eska can. As long as you promise to talk to me tomorrow, 'kay bro? You gave me a scare."

"Sorry," he mumbled, leaning back onto the bed. "Yeah. I'll try."

Eska pointed frantically at Shawn. There was no way he was spending another night in a hospital. He waved to the two as he left. A small hand touched him.

"Eska, right?" the doctor gently asked. He stared. "Um, in case some of the freaks in the mental ward lock you up again, you can count on me to get you out of there. I hate them too."

Eska blinked, then nodded. And then he was gone.

Shawn got up, briskly walked to the door, exchanged a quick few words with Gratuity, then closed the door, locking it behind himself. He got onto the bed, crawling over to Willy with a glint in his eye. He leaned down to hiss into Willy's ear, sending chills up his spine.

"Never do that again," he growled. Willy held his breath as Shawn nipped his ear. Shawn wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close to spoon him. Willy pressed his back against his chest. Shawn smelled lavender, hugging Willy tighter. "I love you, but you did scare me, too."

"Sorry," Willy whispered, dozing off again. "I love you."

*****

Willy woke up to Shawn pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck. He pushed back a smile, amused... until Shawn licked him. He let out an indignant squeak.

"Shawn!" he hissed, blush creeping onto his face. "We are in a hospital!"

"So?" he spitefully asked, hand sliding forward to fondle Willy's hip. "It's one AM and there are no cameras. I asked."

"What the hell Shawn?!" Willy asked, unsure if he should be bemused or appalled. Shawn only replied by slipping his hand onto Willy's stomach, feather light touches before dragging his nails down. Shawn gagged him by covering his mouth with his free hand. He growled into his hand, before Shawn's hand moved to explore (and exploit) his chest. His back arched, Shawn pulling his hips back. "Mmm! Swnn! Mfph!"

"Moanin' my name already?" Shawn chuckled, groping at Willy's hip, feeling down his leg. The dark skinned man groaned at his touch, but pulled away from him anyways. Shawn pouted. "Aw, c'mon."

"Uh uh," Willy pushed away. "What's gotten into you? Are you alright, Shawn?"

"I'm fine," he replied, but his voice wavered. "Just... fine."

"Love, please tell me what's wrong," Willy cupped his cheek. "I'm so sorry... about earlier. Is there anything else eatin' at ya?"

"No..." he answered, looking away. He moved closer to Willy, hoping to get a kiss. Willy ran his hands through chocolate hair, one stopping at the back of his neck to tug him close, lips meeting. "I just love you so much... you're so beautiful and I don't want to loose you."

"You won't," Willy murmured, pulling him closer. "I'll be right here."

*****

Willy and Shawn returned home together the next day, both of them quiet and gentle. Shawn's arm was slung around Willy's waist. Wally greeted them, before going on a tangent rant to Willy about communication. Willy wholeheartedly agreed. Eska appeared at some point, scooping Willy up, hugging him tightly and not letting him go, growling when Shawn came near. Willy laughed at Shawn's bewildered expression.

Willy set up a mental sleep schedule. At least, he planned to. Right after this doze. He'll get to it, eventually, probably. Then again, napping with Eska and/or Shawn always sounded like a nice idea. Who needs healthy sleep patterns, anyways? His eyes slid over the room. They rested on Wally. Yeah. His brother would benefit from not having to worry about him more than he does. A sleep schedule. Right. He'll make one. His eyes drifted shut. He was exhausted. At least his head didn't hurt. That was one minor plus.

*****

Jericho helped. A lot. The bar tender actually had a multitude of tips for sleeping right. He helped him set up an actual sleep schedule, and some hours for sleeping weren't at night, and Jericho explained "t'at way, ya narcalapsy ain't ganna bather ya so mach." It was a solid plan. Willy thanked his half brother profusely. Jericho laughed it off, telling him to thank him by actually using the schedule.

*****

Petunia really tried her best to help, but seemed to have more trouble with sleeping than Willy. He directed her to Jericho.

*****

Wally helped the most, just by being around. Willy wanted to keep his brother happy, and if this would help, so be it.

He did enjoy waking up and not wanting to go right back to bed.

It gave him a new outlook.


End file.
